Hiding Spot
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: A Pewdiepie x Stephano story. Set during a non-existent custom story. Warnings inside.


Title: Hiding Spot

Rating: M to be safe

Pairing: Felix x Stephano

Warnings: Cussing, some blood, sexual situations

* * *

Pewdiepie held his lantern close to his chest, having turned it off and getting more freaked out by the second. He heard the Bro coming closer… Closer…

"_Sluta_…" He whispered to himself, wishing that the creature would just go away. Little did he know and too late did he realise that he was hiding behind some barrels.

"…" one barrel said and the Bro turned towards Pewdie.

"Fucking barrel!" the Swede said as he took this unfortunate opportunity to run for his life. The Bro quickly followed, illuminated by the lantern that he had turned back on.

Pewdiepie ran towards the basement door, quickly using his crowbar from earlier to break it open and managing to get away from the Bro.

He whimpered, singing "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga to calm down as he rummaged through everything in this study room. He found a Laudanum, a Sanity Potion…

And his best friend.

"Stephano!" he cheered, holding the French-Egyptian statue close.

"Pewdie, where have you been? Were you running around and wasting time again?" The other just stared at the other. "Disgrace."

The Swede sighed, setting the statue down on a table next to Torso and picking up a -gasp- sledgehammer. "I was looking everywhere for you, Stephano~"

The statue would have blushed if he could have. "Okay. Pewdie, break the wall by the wardrobe."

Pewdiepie smiled. "Sure, Stephano," he said, trusting the other's judgement. He broke it open and began to show off.

"Did you see that, Stephano? I'm so strong." He grabbed the statue and his lantern again.

"Yes, Pewdie. You're so strong; it totally wasn't the sledgehammer that broke the wall."

As they ventured into the tunnel, seeing a pebble-sized Jennifer and waving at her, the two bros came across a different bottle this time.

Stephano…" Pewdie pondered this. A Changing potion? What would it do? He looked at the options on the back label.

Pewdie cannot use this

"Son of an asscock!"

"Hush, Pewdie. Keep reading."

Put back down

Give to Stephano to use (Pour it on him)

Felix stared increduously at the label. "Stephano can use this?"

The statue looked up from where the other had set him on the ground. "Maybe it's a trap."

The man shrugged. "Hey, look! A note!"

**-It's written in blood.-**

**Stephano, my old friend…**

Pewdie blinked. "What the fuck, man? Stephano, you knew this guy?"

The French-Egyptian looked back at his memories. "Hell if I know."

**I managed to make this extra potion for you. Perhaps if someone else comes along, he will need your help. This potion should be able to change your form long enough for the two of you to get out of this damn place. I made another one earlier, a permanent one, but I have misplaced it. It's in the Waterworks, on the other side of the castle.**

**Good luck you two.**

**- Martin**

"It was Martin?" Pewdie pocketed the potion and the note and picked Stephano up again. As they made their way back through the tunnel, they saw Mr. Chair battling a Bro who had broken into the room.

"Run, Pewdie! I'll fight him off! You two just run!"

Pewdie ran and cried for his friend.

"Mr. Shair~"

Stephano had stayed silent, wondering about the potion, when he noticed the other's distress. "Pewdie, just keep running. Don't let Mr. Chair's sacrifice be in vain!"

Pewdie blinked away the tears and kept running towards the Waterworks.

As they went downstairs to said room, Pewdiepie waded into the flooded room, seeing that it was higher than normal.

"It's up to my fucking waist… What the hell?" Pewdie looked around and saw something splash in the water.

Too big to be a fish.

"_Nej_! _Nej_! _Nej_!" he cried out as he ran through the water as best he could, shaking his arms sporadically and giving Stephano motion sickness.

"Felix!" the French-Egyptian yelled, trying to calm the other as the Swede climbed onto a lower platform with barrels and boxes.

"_Dra åt helvete_!_ Inte ens din mamma gillar dig_!" Pewdie threw barrels at the creature, trying to hit it and knock it unconscious.

Stephano sighed. "Felix! Now! _Maintenant_! Just stop!"

Pewdiepie threw one more barrel and panted heavily, turning to where he set his friend down. He grabbed the statue and wiped some tears off of his face, trying to catch his breath.

The gold figure wished for a moment. Just a moment, that he could comfort the other. The Swede did ask to be frightened, but it was only for his Bros. He never wanted them to be disappointed.

"Felix… pour the potion on me."

Pewdiepie blinked. He pulled out the potion from Martin. "Are you sure..?"

"Yes."

The potion felt strange over his skin, like a strange semi-liquid, gooey substance pouring onto him. It felt so tingly and nice. As the potion flowed over him completely, he began to glow brightly.

Felix closed his eyes, trying not to be blinded. As he felt Stephano change, he felt the other take up the space between his arms, a warm body in his embrace instead of a designed form of metal in his hands.

"Pewdie?" The gamer opened his eyes, seeing gold eyes gaze into his own.

Stephano appeared to be just a bit older than Pewdiepie, his face smooth and youthful. His arms were in different positions; his right in between them, hand on the Swede's shoulder; his left arm was around his waist loosely. Their legs were bent and in a random position, their legs alternating.

"Stephano." The French-Egyptian smiled.

"Yes, Pewdie. Now help me up and get the boxes into the water. We can reach the higher platforms that way."

Pewdiepie stood up and helped Stephano up, letting the other balance himself and get used to his new legs.

Stephano managed to get his balance rather quickly and helped Felix throw some of the boxes into the water, giving them a pathway to the other platforms.

—-

_"I told you to be quiet, to not move, Pewdie, but no, let's not listen to Stephano."_

_"Shut up, Stephano."_

They had been hiding in a wardrobe from one of the Bros, pressed against each other in an attempt for safety.

Felix had been pressing against Stephano, biting his lip to keep quiet and not cry out. The once-statue held the Swede close, holding his breath, his unconscious breathing, as he heard the Bro leave the room.

A small crash was heard as the Bro crushed a pot under his foot. Pewdie squeaked rather loudly and jumped, causing the wardrobe to fall over. The Bro looked over and saw nothing, only the fallen wardrobe. He made a hole in it, almost hitting the two bros but not spotting them. The Bro growled, leaving the room and disappearing. This left our heroes in the situation that they were in now.

Pewdie had his back to Stephano, a golden-tinted hand on his mouth to stop any more noises from escaping his mouth. Both males were on their sides, Stephano practically spooning against the other's body.

Pewdie peeled off the hand from his face. Stephano sighed.

"I told you to be quiet, to not move, Pewdie, but no, let's not listen to Stephano."

"Shut up, Stephano."

The French-Egyptian sighed, pulling Felix a bit closer to him. He had never really felt the cold before, being metal and not having nerves. The warmth from the Swede was felt so soft, so fragile, Stephano noted, trying to cradle the other closer to him.

"Hey… Stephano..?" Felix asked softly, not pulling his bro's arms away; the once-statue had an arm around his waist, another around his chest. He blushed, remembering some night from long ago with Marzia.

_The Italian girl was stroking his forehead, the two laying on the couch._

_"Felix, you really have fun playing all those games, don't you?" she cooed, seeing him shiver, having played another game for his Bro Army._

_The Swedish man was whining sadly. "It scared the fuck out of me, Marzia~!"_

_She laughed a bit, hugging him tightly. "Ti amo, Felix. I'll keep you safe."_

_He stopped his shaking, smiling a bit at her, taking off his headphones, kissing her cheek. "Jag älskar dig, Marzia."_

The warmth that Marzia gave him, the warmth of safety, security… was coming from Stephano. It cradled him like a precious porcelain doll, like how he held Stephano sometimes. It felt like love.

Stephano did not know, did not realise, that he had not felt temperature before, having only been metal before. He felt the warmth from the gamer and felt his body heat up, a pleasureable heat filling him and making his mind drift to basic, carnal, human things, things that had never come across his waves of consciousness before…

Well…

Perhaps not never…

"Stephano?" Pewdiepie grunted softly as the arms that surrounded him pulled his closer, no space in between their bodies. He whimpered a bit as Stephano's hand covered his mouth again. The arms tightened their hold again, bringing him discomfort.

"Stephano! Just _jävla stopp_!"

"_Juste reste calme_, Felix…" he heard the other whisper as two fingers slipped into the Swede's mouth and began to prod inside, getting saliva all over them. Pewdie felt Stephano's other hand begin to pull down his trousers and pants.

"_Sluta_, Stephano…" He shivered as a kiss was delivered to the back of his neck.

"_Je t'aime,_ Felix… _Depuis longstemps_…" the French-Egyptian whispered, his breath ghosting over his bro's skin.

Felix could hear the words, their meaning, completely, understanding each syllable.

A loud growl was heard and Pewdie squirmed in fear, giving Stephano the opportuiny to turn the other around, face to face, and plant his lips against the gamer's.

Felix shivered. It reminded him of how he was with Marzia, but felt strange. He was the one be held and cherished, like a beautiful porcelain doll. The other male held him so preciously, it made him want to cry. He wrapped his arms around Stephano's neck, not knowing what else to do.

As Stephano began to kiss the other more deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and tasting what could only be described as "Felix," he wondered why. He felt very protective of the other, yes, even when he would try to prank him… Even sacrificing himself to save Pewdiepie in some of their games, the Swede had always been special to him.

Parhaps that was why he wanted to just pull away and leave the other alone, go back to being that immobile statuette again…

But the arms around his neck did not unclasp and Felix looked so debauched and lust-filled as Stephano turned them so that the Swedish man was beneath him and was trapped under his weight, leaving him no choice but to wait for the French speaker as the golden man pulled down his trousers all the way and cut them down the middle with his sword. Felix could only wonder how Stephano had room to move, but realised that the hole that the Bro made in the back of the wardrobe was giving the other the space he wanted.

"Felix… _J'ai besoin de tu_…" Stephano lifted up his shirt and began to lay kisses all over the pale chest, torso of the other. There was no escape for his litle Pewdie now.

"Stephano…" Felix whimpered. He could swear that he heard the laughing of the Barrels and the Untrs]usted Statues riht now, laughing at the fact that the gamer actually thought he could have a friend in his games, someone to trust and to protect him. "Why?"

"Felix, I love you…" Another kiss as he dipped his salive coated fingers from before into one of Felix's lantern oil jars and slicked the gold digits.

"I was all alone here… And you came. You're my friend…" The Swede arched as the fingers intruded, prodding at him. It burned in the strangest way, an undescribable pain that felt pleasurable at the same time. His body began to relax as well as the other cooed at him softly in French.

"_Reste calme,_ Pewdie. _Je te protegerai, mon amour… Je t'adore… habibi…_" Silly sweet nothings that made the Swede feel so warm and happy inside.

The fingers were pulled out and replaced by someting larger, making Stephano moan and Felix bite his lip incredibly hard as to not attract the Bro… and to not show his own weakness. He didn't want his friend, his Bro, Stephano, to be hurt at all, not by the fact that he was molesting, assaulting, raping his friend… Why did he feel safe still?

"Felix?" He opened his eyes to see gold eyes staring down at him, passion, love, raw emotion, in Stephano's eyes.

"Are you all right..?"

"…_Ja_…"

The other seemed somewhat sober now, gone from the pure emotion and back to some rationality.

"…I-"

"Just go ahead, Stephano…" What was he doing?

"Are you sure?"

"…"

_Marzia…_

"Yes."

The passion from their bodies was not one of complete love, but perhaps of a mutual appraisal of their feelings. No, not of love at all, as the tears that eventually went down both their faces could attest to. Love was in their words however, so perhaps it was a lie, a nightmare…

…

A dream taking place in a hiding spot.

—

Felix sat up in his bed, crying out random noises - "_Nej_! _Jävla oäktingar!_" - as he fell out of his bed. As he basically made out with the floor, Marzia came inside, having heard the noise.

"Felix? What's wrong?" She helped him up and assisted him to sit on the bed.

"Nothing… Just a really weird dream… Stephano was in it."

The Italian smiled. "You and Stephano are friends in real life, too, aren't you, Felix?" She stood and pointed something out on the nightstand. "That came for you in the P.O. Box."

Felix reached out and grabbed the object, a statuette.

A life-size Stephano.

"Marzia… Do you think that Stephano could ever be real?"

She giggled and smiled. "I think that he'll always be real to you, Felix. No one can tell you anything different or the same even. He's your bro."

He stared at the golden eyes of the figurine.

"Yeah… bros forever…"

The warmth was still felt upon his lips.

* * *

This turned out a lot angstier than I meant it to be. I might add more.

I like Reviews :D

Sluta - Stop it!

Nej - No

dra åt helvete! - go to Hell!

Inte ens din mamma gillar dig - Not even your mom likes you

Maintenant - Now

Ti amo - I love you (Italian)

Jag älskar dig - I love you (Swedish)

jävla stopp - Fucking stop (Swed.)

Juste reste calme - Just stay calm (French)

Sluta - Stop (Swed.)

Je t'aime… Depuis longstemps… - I love you… For a long time (Fre.)

J'ai besoin de tu - I have need of you (literally)/ I need you (Fre.)

Reste calme, Pewdie. Je te protegerai, mon amour… Je t'adore… - Stay calm, Pewdie. I'll protect you, my love… I adore you…(Fre.)

habibi - beloved (Arabic)

Ja - Yes (Swed.)

Nej - No (Swed.)

Jävla oäktingar - Fucking bastards (Swed.)


End file.
